1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of a computer keyboard table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for automatically adjusting the height of a keyboard table of a console enclosure so as to allow the keyboard table to automatically be at an elevation comfortable for various users of the same console enclosure without having to manually remove and relocate the keyboard table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date numerous innovations for work stations have been provided in the prior art that will be described.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,866 to Schairbaum, and its Canadian counterpart 1,236,872, U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,09 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,564, teach construction of a computer work station in which a work table has a horizontal work surface, having a CRT and a keyboard resting upon the table.
Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, the majority of these systems have been intended for a single work station or a few isolated work stations. These systems are not intended, nor suited, to be used in large scale aviation or military settings where there may be tens of work stations ganged together in relatively small confines. Such installations are intended for virtual continuous use with one operator replacing another without the need for resetting and readjusting of the electronic components between shifts.
Those systems that have been proposed for use in larger applications tend to be complex in construction and expensive. Also, the prior art has been limited in the number of console structures and shapes that could be achieved utilizing their elemental components. The prior art has also been limited in the size and variety of computer equipment they could accommodate, as well as the ability to set up such stations for the most convenient use by several individual operators.
A particular problem found in the prior art is the absence of an easy and effective way of adjusting the level of the monitor and of the keyboard to suit a variety of operators, especially when the individual consoles are to be used by more than one operator.
In our copending application Ser. No. 08/842,439, filed Apr. 24, 1997, we attempt to overcome this problem by teaching construction of a console enclosure for supporting various computer or electronic components that contains an adjustable supporting table for a monitor, while having a keyboard table that is adjustable and a shielding canopy. The keyboard table is supported on a pair of gussets whose vertical edges have keys extending therefrom that cooperatively engage with spaced slots in associated corner posts. To adjust the height of the keyboard table, the keys of the gusset plates are disengaged from their associated slots and relocated into other slots at the required height.
Even though this arrangement overcomes the short comings of the prior art, by allowing the keyboard table to be height adjustable, the keyboard table must be physically removed and relocated for its height adjustment.